Everybody's Fool remix
by inukag9
Summary: Gohan a intégré le lycée Orange star mais malheureusement, il est dans la même classe que Videl Satan, la fille de ce menteur et de cette usurpateur.


Alors voilà, je réponds au défi de Kisa-kun, dont je suis une très grande fan. Bon, j'ai voulu le faire car c'était facile une réécriture, enfin, ce que je me suis dit mais…c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait. Et comme j'ai bien aimé celle de Kisa-kun je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est dire de manière différente ce que Kisa-kun a écrit. En fait, je ne mérite même pas qu'on y jette un œil tellement c'est nul. Je suis sûr que c'est du hors sujet ou un truc comme ça mais bon…dite moi quand même comment c'est…en laissant des coms…

Ah! A fait, c'est la première fois que j'écris un DBZ alors…voilà…c'est tout ce que je voulais ajouter.

**Everybody's Fool remix**

Il y a déjà quelque temps, un nouvel élève a intégré ma classe. Il s'appelle Son Gohan. Il est plutôt mignon, ce qui plaît à la plupart des filles de la classe mais quel caractère de cochon celui là! D'ailleurs, il semble être particulièrement me détesté vu que je suis la fille de Satan. C'est la première fois qu'on me traite ainsi quand on connaît mon père. Lui! Le sauveur du monde! Celui qui lui a permis de vivre encore aujourd'hui après le Cell game. Je sais que Gohan le déteste plus que tout car quand il est arrivé dans ma classe, il semblait plutôt gentil et amical mais Erasa n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, comme d'habitude, et lui a dit que mon père était Satan. Depuis, il ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Et je dois dire que ça me déplait qu'il ait tant de mépris pour celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. C'est la première fois que je vois ça… Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Il a eu la meilleur note à l'examen d'entré à Orange star. Avais dit le professeur. Allez, entre mon garçon et présente-toi.

C'est là que je le vis. Il avait l'air normal et il était gêné devant toute la classe. Il se frottait la nuque pour montrer sa gêne. C'était plutôt mignon, je dirais même que ça rajoutais à son charme.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Son Gohan. Je suis ravie d'être parmi vous et j'espère que je passerai une très bonne année avec vous. Dit-il en s'inclinant devant la classe.

Je me suis dis qu'il était peut-être un peu trop poli mais bon. Erasa, à côté de moi, fit signe à Son Gohan de s'asseoir avec nous, ce qu'il fit de suite.

- Moi, c'est Erasa, dit elle en chuchotant, et elle, en me montrant du doigt, c'est Videl.

- Euh, enchanté. Dit-il.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est le père de Videl.

- Euh…je ne sais pas…

- C'est la fille de Satan, notre sauveur, celui qui a tué Cell lors du Celle game. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était bizarre…Gohan a eu les trait de son visage qui s'étaient durcit tout d'un coup. Rien à voir avec l'expression qu'il tout à l'heure quand il s'était présenté. Il était devenu soudainement froid.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec des personnes comme vous.

Et tout de suite après, il s'est levé et il a changé de place. Erasa et moi n'avons absolument pas compris pourquoi il était devenu comme ça.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de l'harcelé pour qu'il me dise pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi. C'est vrai quoi, dès le premier jour, il avait un comportement bizarre. Et ça à commencé quand Erasa a dit que j'étais la fille de Satan.

En fait, c'est depuis qu'il a découvert l'identité de mon père que Gohan reste souvent seul, isolé dans son coin. A croire qu'il n'aime pas être entouré, qu'il est associable. Je trouve qu'il est assez solitaire, ce qui, d'après certaine fille comme Erasa, dise que ça lui rajoute encore plus de charme. Un beau «gosse», comme disait Erasa, froid et distant ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention des filles du lycée. Et comme tout le monde «m'admire», car je suis la fille de Satan, Gohan est encore plus haineux à mon égard. Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma faute. Il ne s'intègre pas du tout au lycée. Il a de bonne note, il est même le meilleur de la classe, mais quand même. L'école n'est pas le reflet de la société? S'il est comme ça à l'école, je me demande comment il fait dans la vraie vie pour communiquer. Mais bon, je ne me laisse pas démonté pour si peu. Je veux savoir pourquoi il en veut autant à mon père de gré ou de force.

Un jour, je l'avais suivit après les cours. Ce n'était pas possible comment ce mec m'intriguait. Je voulais en savoir plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois réduite à ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je le suivais, j'avais l'impression qu'il savait qu'il était suivit car il se retournait plusieurs fois dans ma direction, il s'arrêtait sans raison aussi. Je m'étais pourtant faite discrète. A plusieurs reprise, il a essayait de me semer mais sans succès. Quand j'ai une idée en tête, impossible de me faire changer d'avis. Finalement, il a perdu ma trace mais pas moi. J'ai continué à le suivre. Il finit par entrer dans un immeuble. J'entrai à l'intérieur et je vis qu'il était seul dans l'ascenseur.

- A quel étage il habite? Voyons…

Je continuai de regarder quand je vis qu'il s'était arrêté au douzième étage, le dernier étage. Alors comme ça il habite au douzième étage. Je sortis de l'immeuble, je savais ce que je voulais savoir, enfin, sur l'endroit où il habitait. Je regarde sur l'interphone son nom. Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est qu'il y ait écrit Son Gohan seulement. Il habite seul? A son âge? Ses parents le laisse seul en ville? Bref, ce jour là, j'avais appris peu de chose mais c'était déjà ça. Ca fait des mois que je l'agace avec mes questions. D'habitude, il fait comme s'il n'avait entendu et il m'ignore froidement. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûr d'y arriver. Il va craquer. Je m'étais assise en face de lui à la cafétéria, en l'empêchant de manger tranquillement par la même occasion.

- Arrête de me regarder! Je ne peux pas manger tranquillement sans être dérangé par toi? C'est trop te demander de me ficher la paix de temps en temps, même à midi? Me cria-il dessus à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Et si je te répondais que c'est trop me demander. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais alors? Hein, mon cher Gohan-kun? Lui riais-je au nez et en accentuant le kun à la fin.

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme. Ca m'irrite plus qu'autre chose et on n'est pas très intime à ce que je sache! Vociféra-t-il.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que j'essaye d'être ton amie. Tu devrais plutôt être flatté, non?

- Et en quoi je te pris? Je ne deviens jamais l'ami de la fille d'un homme comme lui! En plus, tu es plus collante qu'une sangsue. Tu entends? Jamais-de-la-vie-je-ne-deviendrai-ton-ami! Dit-il en articulant bien la dernière phrase.

- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas passé ta vie tout seul! Tu seras bien obligé d'être social au moins une fois dans ta vie! Répliquai-je.

- Et qui te dis que je ne suis pas sociale à l'extérieur? Répondit-il au tac au tac.

- Vu le caractère que tu montres ici, j'ai des doutes. Tu ne t'ennuis pas enfermé chez toi parce que tu n'as pas d'ami! Il n'y a pas que les études qui comptent. C'est important de profiter de sa jeunesse. Est-ce que tu comprends? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Ca ne te regarde pas et ma vie privée ne te concerne en aucun cas. Et puis, qui te dit que je n'ai pas d'amis? En tout cas, ils sont mieux qu'une certaine personne que je ne souhaite pas connaître. Me répondit-il sèchement.

Enervé par mes questions, il quitta la cafétéria pour aller manger ailleurs. Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne maintenant alors qu'il commence à me raconter sa vie quand il est en colère. Je suis sûre qu'en insistant un peu, je peux avoir mes réponses. Je le suis donc en dehors, derrière la cafétéria, ce qui à le don de l'énervé encore plus.

- Arrête de me suivre tout de suite! Dit-il en accélérant le pas.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions Gohan-kun! Dis-je en essayant de marcher aussi vite que lui.

- Et arrête avec ce kun à la fin! Dit-il en accélérant encore plus.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas Gohan-kun! En essayant d'avancer à son rythme et en accentuant le kun.

- Arg! Lâcha-t-il comme un sauvage.

- Eh! Pas si vite! Attend moi!

Il n'est pas très facile à suivre. J'ai l'impression que je dois courir pour être à sa vitesse. Il m'intrigue de plus en plus. Quand je l'avais suivit, il ne marchait pas aussi vite, même pour me semer. Je dirai même que je le suivais facilement. Soudain, il s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un regard glacial et sans aucune émotion. Je me cognai donc à lui puisque ne m'attendait pas à ce brusque arrêt.

- Eh! Mais tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes si brusquement. Lâchai-je en me frottant mon derrière.

Je lève les yeux et je vis son regard…son regard qui le rend si spécial mais qui le rend aussi très intimidant. Je n'y vois même pas de la colère que je vois habituellement quand je l'énerve. Ca me fait froid dans le dos tout ça. Je finis quand même à me relever.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me suivre ainsi, hein? Dit-il en avançant vers moi, cherchant à m'intimider. Tu crois qu'être la fille de Satan, le soi-disant sauveur du monde, te donne tout les droits? C'est ça que tu crois? Plus il avançait, plus je reculais. Il est très imposant quand il s'y met. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que ton père n'était qu'un trouillard. Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme lui a pu battre Cell qui était si fort? Et bien, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute. Ton père, celui que tu considères comme un héro, n'a pas tué Cell. Il s'est fait éjecté en même pas 2 seconde alors de là, à le tuer. Laisse-moi rire.

J'étais à présent collé au mur, lui, frappa le mur derrière moi avec son poing avec une telle force que je fermai mes yeux au moment de l'impact. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper. Une telle force que j'ai cru qu'il avait cassé le mur. J'ouvre les yeux et je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir une fissure géante à côté de moi. Comment est-ce possible? Il ne ressent rien dans sa main gauche? Même mon père aurait eu la main en sang après ça. Qui est donc Gohan en réalité?

- Ar…Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Mon père t'a sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies? Si tu te dois d'être en vie aujourd'hui c'est…

- Ton père? Comment veux-tu qu'un être aussi faible que lui me sauve la vie? C'est plutôt moi qui lui aurais sauvé la vie! En face de Cell, il ressemblerait plutôt à un cafard. Ria-t-il amèrement. Et encore, il serait plutôt un pou qu'un cafard face à Cell.

- C…C'est faux…Arrête…mon père est un héro…

- Ce que tu peux être bornée. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Même toi qui n'est rien qu'une débutante, devrais avoir vu la différence de niveau entre ton père et Cell. C'est pitoyable. Tu viens encore de baisser dans le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi. C'est-à-dire, quasi nul. Et dire que j'allais finir par penser que tu étais différente de lui.

- Arrête…tu mens… dis-je au bord des larmes. Mon père…mon père…

- Ce n'est pas quelques larmes qui vont me faire changer d'avis. Je vais t'en donner une preuve. Une preuve que tu ne pourras nier. Je ne supporte vraiment plus ton père. Ni toi d'ailleurs! Quelle belle famille de menteur.

- Il n'y a pas de preuve puisque c'est mon père qui a sauvé la Terre entière. Tu ne pourras rien prouver du tout. Vas-y! Montre pour voir! Tu n'y arriveras jamais! Avais-je en reprenant courage et en ravalant mes larmes.

Fou de rage, Gohan me prit dans ses bras. Il a une de ces forces, c'est incroyable, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher le bras. Je rougis dès que j'entrai en contact avec son torse si musclé. Je ne savais pas qu'il pratiqué un sport… Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je dis? Je divague là. Revenons à nos moutons, je le vis regarder le toit là-haut et il fit un bond gigantesque avec moi dans ses bras. C'est impossible! C'est humainement impossible de faire un bond pareil. Il y a au moins 3 étages! Je mettais accrochée à lui, par peur sans doute qu'il me lâche dans le vide. Il me lâcha ensuite violemment dès qu'on est arrivé. Ce n'est pas la délicatesse qui l'étouffe en tout cas. Je relève la tête vers lui et je le vois encore plus furieux que tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux la preuve, hein? Tu l'as veux tant que ça ta preuve? Et bien, regarde bien à quel niveau de force il faut au moins pour battre Cell. Et encore, ce ne serai pas suffisant.

Et sous mes yeux, Gohan serra les poings et les dents, une aura dorée s'était formée autour de lui. Puis, il hurla si fort. Si fort que je cru qu'il allait ce casser la voix. Je me suis bouchée les oreilles de peur qu'il me brise les tympans et la lumière autour de lui était si forte, si…que je du fermer les yeux. Le cri s'est évanoui, à mon grand soulagement, et j'ai rouvert mes yeux. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, le « Combattant doré », le héro de Satan city était devant moi. Je savais que c'était lui et ceux, depuis le début. Il avait les traits tiré qui lui donnaient un air plus sévère que d'habitude. Je baisse les yeux pour voir qu'à ses pieds il s'était formé un cratère. J'hallucine… C'est donc ça son niveau de puissance? Rien à voir avec le Gohan de tout à l'heure.

- Je le savais! C'est toi le Combattant doré! M'exclamai-je. Mais…quel est donc le rapport avec… Soudain, je me souvins d'une chose sur les cassettes de mon père. Oh…tu es…

- Je vois que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Dans le groupe de gens qui était présent, à côté du ring de Cell. J'y étais aussi. Dans le groupe des personnes qui pouvait se transformer.

- Tu…le petit garçon du groupe…le petit vendeur ambulant…

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi! Les journalistes ont peut-être affirmé ça mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais là pour me battre. M'avait-il crié dessus. Et pour sauver cette Terre aussi!

- Mais alors…

- J'ai vu ton père à l'œuvre. Ridicule! Je n'ai jamais vu un combat aussi ridicule. J'ai vu aussi celui qui a tué Cell, de mes propres yeux. Et ce n'est pas ton père. Affirma-t-il.

Ce n'est pas possible…mon père…mon père m'avait menti? Mais… Je ne peux rien dire face à ses affirmations. La preuve est devant moi… Je me sentais…ridicule face à lui… S'il était sur les lieux ce jour là…il a du voir qui a tué Cell… Que je suis idiote… Je ne peux rien faire à part rester en silence devant lui. Je ne pouvais rien dire à part agrandir ma faute.

- Tu as ta preuve maintenant. Tu peux y croire si tu veux. Je n'en ai rien à faire mais ne redis jamais devant moi que ton père est un héro et qu'il est celui qui a sauvé la Terre car tout cela est faux. Laisse-moi te le redire une bonne fois pour toute: ton père n'a jamais sauvé la Terre et il a menti à la Terre entière et sur tout la ligne. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. La seule raison pour laquelle on l'a laissé faire c'est qu'on voulait continuer notre vie paisible sans avoir tous ces journalistes qui nous tourne autour.

Il reprit sa forme originelle, c'est-à-dire cheveux et yeux noir. Il avait les traits de son visage moins sévère que tout à l'heure… Enfin…comme d'habitude, les sourcils froncé quand même mais moins que quand il est blond doré. Il allait partir en me laissant seule ici mais il s'arrêta à côté de moi et se baissa à ma hauteur. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et avait un visage normal, pas comme d'habitude, un visage…plus doux…

- Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté mais tu commençais vraiment à m'énervé. Il a fallut que je déverse tout ma colère sur toi. J'aurai mieux fait de ne rien te dire. Ca aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

Les larmes commencent à monter dans mes yeux. J'essaye de ne pas pleurer devant Gohan mais c'est peine perdu. Mes larmes coulèrent toute seule. La honte! Pourquoi je dois pleurer devant lui? Il doit me trouver encore plus nul maintenant.

- Mince…pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi tout ça? Dit-il en marmonnant dans son coin et en se grattant la nuque.

Alors que je continuai à pleurer comme une madeleine, Gohan posa ma tête sur mon épaule. Je fus tellement surprise que…j'ai arrêté de pleurer…enfin…un peu moins. Il avait un peu rougit. C'est trop mignon. Il est beaucoup plus gentil qu'il ne veut le faire croire en fait. Puisque mon visage est caché, j'esquissais un sourire. Gohan, lui, regardais un point invisible devant lui. Poussé par une force inconnue, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte que je ne pleurai plus, il me détacha de lui et il se leva.

- Je…écoute…je…garde ça pour toi et… dit-il avec un air embarrassé et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

- Compte sur moi…et…merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- De m'avoir…réconforté…à l'instant…et…la vérité sur le Cell game.

- De rien… répondit-il avec la même voix que d'habitude.

Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…il va reprendre ses vieilles habitudes avec ses airs distants. Pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai laissé tranquille toute la journée. Après tout, il méritait ça après ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai réfléchit toute la journée à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mon père, même s'il n'avait pas sauvé la Terre, était mon héro à moi. Et il a osé…a osé me mentir…à moi, ça fille! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Il a trahi ma confiance, il m'a…trompé. Je me sens si misérable…si…désemparée…

_J'avais confiance en toi_

_Tu m'as trahi_

_Et d'une quelconque manière tout le monde a été trompé_

Gohan a raison… J'ai été bête de croire mon père… Maintenant que j'y repense…sur ses cassettes…on ne le voit pas tuer Cell…Tout ça, c'est lui qui l'a dit…mais…où est la preuve réel de tout ça? Que je suis bête, bête, bête!

_Même toi qui n'est rien qu'une débutante, devrais avoir vu la différence de niveau entre ton père et Cell. C'est pitoyable._

Même moi…je suis donc si faible que ça? Remarque, il a raison… J'avais une confiance aveugle en mon père et je me refusais de croire qu'il n'était pas le plus fort du monde…

Finalement, je rentre chez moi en copter avec la ferme intention de discuter de certaine chose avec mon père. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je vis à quel point c'était horrible de la part de mon père de mentir au monde entier. Il a eu toute cette gloire, tout ce luxe grâce à tous ces mensonges. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, je parcouru les couloirs richement décoré pour enfin arrivé dans la chambre spécial de mon père.

- Papa, il faut qu'on parle tout les deux. En me mettant devant lui.

- Pas maintenant, je regarde ma victoire au dernier championnat du monde. Dit-il sans même me regarder et en essayant de voir l'écran plat taille home cinéma derrière moi.

Regardez moi celui là. Aucun respect. Toujours à ressasser le passé. Je pris la télécommande et j'éteignis la télé.

- Eh! Videl! J'allais gagner le championnat! Protesta-t-il.

- Papa! On doit parler c'est important! Insistai-je.

- Fait vite alors, j'ai envie de savourer encore une fois ma victoire.

Je respirai profondément et je regardai mon père droit dans les yeux.

- Papa…qui as réellement tué Cell? Dis-je en accentuant le réellement.

- Mais enfin Videl, c'est moi qui…

_Sans ton masque_

_Tu ne peux pas te retrouver_

_Perdu dans tes mensonges_

- Arrête de mentir! Je sais qui l'a tué! Et ce n'est pas toi! Dis-je en criant.

Je le vis se lever et il me gifla avec une telle force. Mais sa force…sa force n'a rien avoir avec celle de Gohan et encore moins celle de Cell. Je le sais maintenant. Quand il s'était transformé devant moi, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Et aussi…et aussi…quand il m'a empoigné mon bras…

_Je connais la vérité maintenant_

_Je sais qui tu es vraiment_

- Je sais que tu n'as pas tué Cell! Criai-je.

- Comment oses-tu tenir de tel propos devant ton père qui a sauvé le monde et risqué sa vie?

Je me relevai, les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Je fis face à mon père, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dit en criant.

- Le Combattant Doré m'a tout raconté. Il était là-bas lors du Cell Game. Il m'a tout raconté!

- Le com...le com-combattant doré? Un de ceux qui ont les cheveux doré et les yeux vert? Ceux du Cell game? Dit-il de plus en plus surpris

J'hochais la tête puis je le regardais avec un air déçu.

- Tu sais papa…je t'aurais compris et pardonné si tu me l'avais dis en face. Mais…mais tu m'as mentis, à moi, ta propre fille! Je…j'ai honte d'être la fille d'un menteur comme toi papa. Tu me dégoutes.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens trahis_

_Et d'une quelconque manière tu as trompé tout le monde_

Je reculai, je m'approchais de plus en plus de la sortie. J'essuyai mes larmes qui montraient ma faiblesse.

- Papa…tu me fais honte…j'ai honte de toi…je regrette d'être ta fille! Déclarai-je.

- Videl…attend…laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi…

- Dégage! Ne t'approche pas de moi! Je te déteste papa!

Je courus vers la sortie, ne sachant pas trop où aller…mais du moment que je quittais cette endroit. La demeure de cet homme ignoble qu'est mon père.

_Tu n'es pas réel et tu ne peux pas me sauver_

_Et d'une quelconque manière tout le monde a été trompé_

_J'ai été trompée._

Fin

Voilà…comme je le disais, cette réécriture reste quand même fidèle à ce qu'avais écrit Kisa-kun donc…voilà…je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à pat que c'est nul. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du la publier mais bon. Puisqu'elle est écrite, autant avec un avis dessus, non? Et puis, peut-être que plus tars, je me mettrais à écrire des fics DBZ.

Allez ! Lâchez les com s'il vous plait!


End file.
